EXO For Palestine
by kireixxi
Summary: berita tentang Israel yang kembali menyerang Palestina menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia, tak terkecuali Korea Selatan. dan apa jadinya kalau Sehun, si official maknae EXO yang imut unyu-unyu cetar membahana ulala/? meminta Suho untuk membuat konser amal untuk Palestina! DLDR! RnR! Oneshot!


EXO For Palestine

author: Byeororo Park

genre: humor, friendship, selebihnya temuin sendiri deh :3

sum: berita tentang Israel yang kembali menyerang Palestina menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia, tak terkecuali Korea Selatan. dan apa jadinya kalau Sehun, si official maknae EXO yang imut unyu-unyu cetar membahana ulala/? meminta Suho untuk membuat konser amal untuk Palestina? whoa! ditambah lagi Baekhyun sama Chen yang ngotot pengen ngikut aksi solidaritas Palestina! terus juga Chanyeol diem-diem menggalang dana bantuan sama temen-temen band semasa SMA-nya dulu buat Palestina! dan yang membuat EXO fans sedunia shocked, Kris tiba-tiba cancel semua jadwal pembuatan film terbarunya serta mengundur jadwal TLP selanjutnya dan comeback ke Korea cuma buat ngomongin ke semua member EXO tentang ide gilanya; daftar ke kedutaan buat jadi relawan ke Jalur Gaza! duh, Suho tambah puyeng deh!

cast: all member EXO, om Sooman, om Youngmin, Taemin (cameo), Taeyeon (cameo), Kyuhyun (cameo), Moonkyu (cameo), Yejin (cameo), Minyoung (OC, cameo), Junhyung (OC, cameo), Sanghyun (OC, cameo)

warning: absurd go internasional, OOC, AU gagal, humor gagal, tapi insya Allah ff ini gak gagal buat harapan EXO yang bakalan ngadain konser amal kok :3 EXO saranghe saranghe/?

here we go~!

Tepat pada hari itu, hanya ada beberapa member EXO yang berada di dorm. Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Tao sedang keluar entah kemana. Baekhyun, udah jelaslah dia lagi ngecengin Taeyeon! Masa ngecengin elo elo pada sih! *nunjukreaders* Kai lagi maen ke dorm SHINee buat ketemu kembarannya yaitu Taemin/? Sedangkan Tao dan Chanyeol entah kemana.

Di ruang TV terlihat Sehun, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Chen, dan Xiumin yang sedang menonton TV. Iyalah plis deh masa nonton Kai striptease sih *o* oke lanjut. Xiumin dan Luhan sibuk rebutan popcorn, gak nyadar kali yah kalo mereka yang paling tua tapi tingkahnya paling childish. Sedangkan yang lainnya serius menonton TV yang sedang menampilkan berita siang. Apalagi Sehun, dia yang paling serius nonton. Jaraknya sama TV cuma lima jengkal tangan. Ya gak gitu juga kali Hun -_-

"Ithh...Hyung Thehun mau muntah ih..." kata Sehun tiba-tiba sambil nutup mata.

"Kamu kenapa, Sehunnie? Kamu mau muntah? Kamu sakit ya?" tanya Luhan yang selesai rebutan popcorn sama Xiumin dan sekarang Xiumin lagi nangis.

"Kamu hamil Hun?" tanya Lay tambah gak bener.

"Kampret lo hyung! Gua cowok!" Sehun pun hampir melempar Lay ke kutub selatan/? dengan superpower anginnya/?

"Sehunnie serius...kamu kenapa mau muntah?" tanya Luhan lagi, kali ini beneran khawatir tingkat presiden. Hyung yang baik ^u^

"Itu hyung...menjijikan thekali...hueeeekkk..." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk TV dan pada akhirnya muntah di bajunya Chen.

"Yak! Kenapa muntahnya di baju gue sih! Di bajunya Suho hyung aja tuh!" Chen teriak-teriak histeris/? sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sehun pake jari tengah tapi sayangnya yang ditunjuk diem aja *poor*

Ternyata di TV sedang menampilkan berita tentang agresi militer Israel di Palestina. Berita itu menampilkan gambar-gambar ogrish yang penuh darah seperti mayat anak kecil yang gosong, mayat yang kepalanya hancur, ususnya berantakan, otaknya beleceran, isi perut acak-acakan, matanya pen keluar, kakinya putus, weh udah ah gue juga jadi pen muntah pan bayanginnya o Pantesan Sehun muntah liatnya, darah semua terus juga badan orang berantakan kayak gitu -,-

"Tangannya misah sama badannya masa...kok bisa? :o" kata Lay.

"Buset itu mayat bayi apa kambing guling? Badannya gosong gitu O_O" kata Luhan lebay. Masa disamain kayak kambing guling, plis deh Lulu gak gitu juga kali -_-

"Ih kok serem banget sih?" kata Xiumin ngeri.

"Sereman mana sama muka lo hyung?" kata Chen sambil cekikikan.

"Kampret lo Chen -_-" kata Xiumin lagi.

"...Israel sedang melancarkan agresi militernya ke Jalur Gaza, Palestina. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Israel sudah menjatuhkan bom berkali-kali ke pemukiman penduduk di Gaza City dan menewaskan anak-anak kecil, wanita, dan orang-orang tua. Israel berdalih membalas serangan dari pejuang-pejuang Palestina yang terlebih dahulu menjatuhkan bom ke wilayah Israel. Sampai sekarang bantuan dan relawan yang datang langsung ke Jalur Gaza masih tertahan di perbatasan Mesir-Yerusalem, dan baru diperbolehkan masuk beberapa hari ke depan..." Terdengar Suho membaca title headline di berita itu. Terus kepalanya manggut-manggut.

"Mereka kathian ya hyung," kata Sehun bermonolog.

"Banyak anak kecil yang terbunuh...Meninggal tanpa dosa...huhuhu..." Lay mulai lagi gilanya, nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas pake lagu karangan sendiri -_-

"Tanyakan kepada rumput yang bergoyang...tanyakan kepada matahari di langit... tentang kenapa ini semua terjadi...huhuhuhu..." Chen juga mulai ketularan gila.

"Plis deh kalian -_-" kata Suho sambil sweatdrop berat.

"Padahal kayaknya kemaren-kemaren kabar Palestina udah gak terlalu panas sama Israel, sekarang mulai lagi," kata Luhan mulai serius.

"Kemaren? Kemaren tanggal berapa hyung?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Yaelah otak lo cetek amet Hun -_- Maksudnya akhir-akhir ini kan kabar Palestina udah lumayan damai sama Israel. Tapi sekarang mulai panas lagi kan, mulai ada serangan lagi," jawab Luhan. Sekarang dia mulai serius lagi.

"Thehun gak bitha bayangin kalo tinggal di Palethtina. Pathti rathanya takut ya, dimana-mana ada bom, ada orang bawa thenjata, bitha di dorr kapan aja, bitha mati kapan aja," kata Sehun panjang lebar. Lebih kedengeran kayak kumur-kumur sih sebenernya ._.

"Yaudah, gak usah dibayangin Hun," kata Xiumin nyolot.

"Mereka kathian banget hyung..." kata Sehun lagi. Tak lama kemudian Sehun terlihat berpikir. Tampangnya mulai poker dan bukannya keliatan kayak orang serius malah keliatan tambah unyu w Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun menjentikan jarinya membuat semua hyungdeulnya menoleh ke arah si maknae. "Hyung! Thehun punya ide nih!"

"Ide apa Hun?" tanya Suho.

"Gini, gini, kan thekarang Palethtina lagi di therang thama Ithrael, kalian manuthia kan...? Punya hati kan...? Nah...jadi menurut Thehun, kita haruth bantu orang-orang Palethtina... Caranya, gimana kalo kita bikin konther amal buat Palethtina hyung? Kita kan kece badai tuh... Nah, nanti kan kita dapet uang dari thitu, uangnya buat dithumbangin ke Palethtina...gimana hyungdeul?" jelas Sehun panjang lebar tak lupa dengan cadelnya/?

Krik...krik...

"Hun, kamu ngomong apa kumur-kumur sih?" tanya Luhan gak ngerti.

"Kamu ngomong apaan Hun?" tanya Chen gak kalah gak ngerti/?

"Maksud kamu, kita bikin konser, terus hasil dari konsernya kita sumbangin ke Palestina? Gitu maksud kamu?" tanya Suho. Sehun pun mengangguk.

Semuanya pun saling pandang. Tak biasanya maknae mereka yang satu ini punya ide yang bener. Biasanya idenya gak bener semua, paling cuma buat jailin hyungdeulnya doang bareng Kai. Dasar maknae epil -_- Tapi begitu mendengar ide bener/? sang maknae tadi, entah kenapa mereka terharu. Ternyata Sehun tidak seperti yang diceritakan dalam fanfiction yang dibuat para EXO fans maupun Whirlwinds, yang punya kepribadian dingin dan pendiem. Padahal mah aslinya, wuaah! Pecicilan nauzubilah xD Eh! Apa hubungannya coba? Abaikan abaikan -_-

"Gimana yah...tapi kalo gitu sebelumnya kita harus ngadain konferensi pers dulu kan, belom lagi ntar ada fans yang protes nunggu confirm dari SM...ribet kan jadinya..." kata Xiumin.

"Iya betul...Belum lagi minta izin sama manager, terus sama CEO-nim Youngmin...kan susah kalo sama ntu orang...mending kalo dulu sama om Sooman, gak belibet izinnya," tambah Luhan.

"Aku sih setuju aja...tapi emangnya buat apa kita ngadain konser?" tanya Lay. Hadeh penyakitnya kumat lagi kan -_-

Braak!

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka dari luar, dan terlihatlah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan kayak abis dikejar anak setan *maksudlo* Bahkan saking kerasnya suara pintu, Dio yang lagi tidur pun sampe bangun dan teriak-teriak ala emak-emak PMS gara-gara tidur gantengnya keganggu.

"Lo semua kenapa sih! Kalo berantem ya berantem aja, pintu gak usah dibanting juga keles!" teriak Dio yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang berada di depan pintu pun hanya diam. Semuanya menatap Baekhyun heran, jangan-jangan nih anak diputusin Taeyeon? Atau beneran abis dikejar anak setan? Atau jangan-jangan dia abis dipelorotin celananya sama sasaeng fans? Atau jangan-jangan... Baekhyun hamilin Taeyeon? Wehh Baekhyun udah gede . Tapi sebenernya gak ada yang tau sih, yang tau gue sama Baekhyun doang :p

"Lo ngapain sih banting pintu! Gak bisa buka pelan-pelan apa!" Sekarang Suho ikutan teriak.

Baekhyun masih diem aja. Tiba-tiba dia nyamperin Suho, terus narik-narik bajunya kayak anak kecil yang minta dibeliin eyeliner rasa coklat/? "Suho hyung! Baekie mau ikut aksi solidaritas Palestina boleh yah!"

Hening.

Berita di TV sekarang menampilkan beberapa aksi protes terhadap Israel. Terlihat lebih dominan dihadiri oleh mahasiswa. Dan sekarang Suho pun mengerti.

"Gak apa-apa sih...Tapi emangnya kamu mau kalo ntar bukannya aksi solidaritas, malah jadinya fanmeet kalo kamu ikut? Kamu mau celananya dipelorotin sama sasaeng fans?" tanya Suho. Padat, singkat, tapi sayangnya gak membantu sama sekali.

"Yang lebih parah lagi kalo ntar malah jadi konser SNSD," tambah Lay, pelan banget mirip bisik-bisik. Takut ditabok Baekhyun mungkin :3

"Hyung! Aksi solidaritas tuh maksudnya apaan sih?" tanya Chen sok polos dan gak ngerti.

"Yaelah, matha hyung gak ngerti thih! Makthudnya akthi tholidaritath itu, mithalnya nih yah, Baekhyun hyung thama Chanyeol hyung kompakan buat ngebully Thuho hyung. Atau mithalnya yang laen, Thehun thama Kai yang kompakan ngambil ayam goreng buatan Dio hyung buat makan thiang! Itu namanya tholidaritath! Thehun aja ngerti matha hyung gak ngerti! Ah payah lo hyung!" jelas Sehun panjang, lebar, cadel dan gak jelas. Iyalah gak jelas, ngomong apa kumur-kumur Hun xD

"Lo ngomong apaan sih Hun? Lo ngomong apa kumur-kumur? Gue gak ngerti lo ngomong apaan-_-" Lagi-lagi Chen protes atas ketidakjelasan dan kecadelan Sehun dalam berbicara/?

"Udah! Lo kalo gak ngerti gak usah ngomong bocah!" kata Baekhyun sambil nunjuk muka Sehun, mungkin dia kesel gara-gara namanya dibawa-bawa. "Suho hyung! Udah pokoknya Baekie pen ikut!"

"Kalo gitu gue juga ikut sama Baekhyun!" kata Chen tiba-tiba.

Aduh, Suho puyeng 12 keliling sekarang. Tadi ide Sehun tentang konser amal buat Palestina belom kelar dipikirin, sekarang ChenBaek ngotot minta ikut aksi solidaritas. Sebenernya sih gak masalah kalo Chen sama Baekhyun ikut aksi solidaritas, malah bagus karena membuat nama EXO semakin harum di kalangan para EXO fans *eaa* Tapi kan siapa yang tau rencana Tuhan, bisa aja nanti pas aksi solidaritas itu berlangsung ada sasaeng fans yang ngeliat Baekhyun sama Chen, terus mereka dikejar-kejar, mereka lewat jalan raya, ketabrak mobil, masuk rumah sakit, kritis, fans lagi-lagi banyak yang protes, kan Suho juga yang kena. Lagian ntar bukannya konser buat Palestina, malah konser buat bayar rumah sakit Baekhyun sama Chen. Yang ribet siapa? Suho lagi -_-

"Eh iya! Chanyeol dimana?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Suho menghela nafas lega, kayaknya Baekhyun udah mulai lupa sama aksi solidaritasnya tadi deh.

"Chanyeol lagi pergi, gak tau kemana. Emang kenapa?" kata Luhan.

"Yah...dia lagi pergi sih. Coba kalo gak pergi, soalnya pen gue ajakin aksi solidaritas juga. Lumayan dia buat teriak-teriak gak usah pake toa lagi hehe," jawab Baekhyun bikin Suho lagi-lagi sweatdrop.

"Yaa! Pikirin nathib project konther amal kita dulu dong hyungdeul! Kalo Baekhyun hyung thama Chen hyung mau ikut yaudah thana ikut tinggal ikut thiapa yang peduli! Pokoknya kita haruth ngomongin project konther amal ini! Thehun gak mau tau!" Sehun teriak di depan muka Baekhyun.

"Yaudah! Woles keles! Kalo gitu Chen ayo cepetan kita harus siap-siap sekarang!" Baekhyun bales teriak di depan muka Sehun.

"Hyung kok lo gak nyante thih?! Woleth aja keleth!" –Sehun.

"Dihh! Lo duluan yang kagak woles!" –Baekhyun.

"Kok hyung nyolot thih?! Minta dithunat dua kali apa?!" –Sehun.

"Lo yang nyolot bocah! Minta dicelupin ke jamban lo!" –Baekhyun.

"Ithh nyebelin lo hyung!" –Sehun.

"Lo nyebelin! Maknae epil sialaan!" –Baekhyun.

Suho, Chen, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Lay cuma liatin BaekHun yang lagi berantem dan berakhir jambak-jambakan rambut kayak anak alay lagi rebutan cewek. Bahkan Dio yang nyawanya baru ngumpul pun turut memperhatikan/? Dan pada akhirnya Chen cuma melongo menunggu kepastian Baekhyun *eaaa* buat ngikut aksi solidaritas.

. . . EXOForPalestine . . .

[another side]

"Gue capek nih! Minum dong minum!" seru Chanyeol.

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang berada di pinggiran taman kota bersama tiga orang namja dan dua orang yeoja. Di sana gak cuma ada Chanyeol doang ternyata, tapi ada juga gitar kesayangannya. Apa Chanyeol abis jadi terong-terongan yang suka nongkrong di lampu merah? Oh, enggak bro. Chanyeol dan temen-temen semasa SMA-nya dulu abis ngamen ceritanya. Tapi yang namanya Korea sama Indonesia itu kan beda, jadi ngamen di Indonesia sama di Korea tuh jelas beda juga bro. Apalagi yang ngamen itu bagaikan pangeran yang kepeleset jatoh dari EXO Planet. Fuih bisa-bisa gak cuma duit yang melayang, tapi kisseu pun mungkin ikut melayang/?

"Heh Yeol, udah dapet berapa hari ini?" tanya seorang namja berambut coklat berdiri, mirip kawat yang mencuat-cuat/?

"...tiga puluh won...tiga puluh satu won...tiga puluh enam...tiga puluh sembilan...empat puluh tiga...empat puluh delapan...lima puluh...YOSH! Hari ini kita dapet lima puluh won! Lumayan! Nah Junhyung sekarang kan giliran lo yang setorin, jangan lupa besok setorin. Awas lo kalo gue liat lo tilep! Gue gantung lo di depan dorm gue! Biar jadi setan kayang lo!" kata Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Yaelah, iya dah yang udah debut. Tau gue, iya gue ngerti Yeol," kata namja lainnya.

"Tau nih, lo pasti udah punya banyak fangirl kan?" Kali ini seorang yeoja.

Chanyeol cuma nyengir lebar, terus merangkul dua teman seperjuangannya dulu waktu SMA itu. "Yaelah! Eh Moonkyu, bentar lagi juga lo debut kan? Woles aja dong! Lo juga! Yejin, lo cemburu kan sama gue? Iya kan? Ck, ngaku deh,"

"Mwo?! Tadi lo bilang apa?! Cemburu?! Plis, gue juga udah punya cowok keles! Gak jones kayak lo! Fangirl banyak tapi cewek gak punya!" kata Yejin marah sambil melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pundaknya.

"Ehem, cinta lama bersemi kembali ceritanya," kata Moonkyu.

"Woi Yeol kita orang ya bukan nyamuk," kata Junhyung.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol nyengir. Capek juga sih sebenernya, kerjaannya nyengir mulu. Mentang-mentang giginya putih kinclong semua, terus juga senyumnya lebar ala senyum pepsoden, jadi kerjaannya cuma nyengir? Plis, Chanyeol juga manusia kali #apahubungannya

"Yeol, emang lo gak dicariin sama member lo apa? Ini kan udah sore," kata yeoja yang satu lagi. Langsung aja nih ya gue kasih tau, namanya Minyoung. Capek gue ngetik kelamaan, gue juga manusia #serahlu

"Iya! Lagian emangnya lo gak malu apa kerja beginian? Kemaren lo baru rilis album baru, sekarang lo ngamen?" tanya seorang namja lainnya yang bernama Sanghyun. Tiba-tiba suasana hening dan semuanya liatin Chanyeol.

"Kok lo semua pada liatin gue sih? Kenapa? Baru sadar gue kece? Yaelah, dari lahir kali," kata Chanyeol narsis go internasional/? "Tenang aja, member EXO gak bakalan tau gue nyari uang kayak gini. Lagian apa salahnya? Yang kita kerjain sekarang itu kan kebaikan, apalagi uangnya kita sumbangin buat bantu Palestina. Keren kan kedengerannya? 'Heavy Noise yang salah satu membernya adalah Park Chanyeol dari EXO menggalang dana bantuan untuk Palestina dengan mengadakan street art perfomance'. Keren kan? Gue yakin Sehun sama Kai yang lulusan SOPA pasti gak pernah ngadain street art perfomance. Ini kan ide owner gue, khekhekhe..."

"Hm...Tapi kita street art perfomance kayak gini emang beneran gak apa-apa kan? Maksudnya gak bakalan jadi masalah besar buat EXO, misalnya kayak kasusnya Kris oppa," kata Minyoung khawatir.

"Yah, lo gimana sih! Ya jangan disamain sama kasusnya Kris hyung, itu mah cerita laen! Gue kan udah bilang kalo yang kita kerjain sekarang ini kebaikan. Gak mungkin tiba-tiba CEO-nim Youngmin nuntut gue gara-gara ngadain street art perfomance buat menggalang dana bantuan untuk Palestina. Yang ada si Youngmin tuh yang dituntut sama EXO fans sedunia!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Yaudah, lo gak pulang? Sekarang hampir jam enam. Mendingan lo pulang, daripada ntar Suho oppa nyariin," kata Yejin sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Otte! Buat hari ini, makasih yah! Besok kita ngumpul lagi di tempat biasa," kata Chanyeol sambil nenteng gitarnya terus dadah-dadahan sama lima temen-temennya. Abis itu Chanyeol pun ke tempat mobilnya di parkir. Sebenernya bukan mobilnya sih, tapi mobilnya Suho. Buat anak seumuran Chanyeol kan emang belum punya SIM. Tadinya dia pengen numpang sama Ryeowook yang mau siaran di Sukira, tapi masa member EXO paling kece sedunia (menurut gue) mobil aja numpang? Not my style kata Kris.

"Eh! Chanyeol! Yeol!"

Chanyeol pun nengok seketika pas denger suara yang manggil namanya. Ternyata bukan dari temen-temennya, karena di tempatnya tadi ngumpul temen-temennya juga langsung pergi. Terus siapa dong? Jangan-jangan sasaeng fans? Tapi kalo sasaeng fans gak mungkin manggilnya gitu. Biasanya sasaeng fans teriak-teriak gak jelas dulu baru manggil-manggil. Lah ini, jangankan teriak, manggilnya aja Yeol. Sumpah demi semvak keringnya Sooman/? kalo ada sasaeng fan yang manggil Chanyeol kayak gitu berarti itu adalah sasaeng fans paling songong sedunia akherat.

Dan ternyata mereka bukan sasaeng fans yang songong dunia akherat, tapi mereka adalah dua alien dari EXO Planet bersuara cetar/?

"Baek! Chen! Lo pada ngapain di sini? Kenapa kalian gak nyamar?" kata Chanyeol heran karena Baekhyun sama Chen gak pake apa-apa. Heh yadong lu semua! Pasti pada mikirnya yang enggak-enggak kan? Maksudnya, Baekhyun sama Chen gak pake apa-apa buat nyamar. Gue yakin lo pada salpok kan? Udah dah ngaku -_-

"Hah...hah...hah...kita abis...ikut aksi solidaritas," jawab Baekhyun sambil ngos-ngosan bagaikan dikejar setan. Dari tadi si Baek dikejar setan mulu, setannya sasaeng fans kali ya ._.a

"Aksi solidaritas? Aksi solidaritas apaan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aksi solidaritas Palestina lah! Masa aksi solidaritas Korea Utara! Lo pengen lead vocal EXO yang kyeopta ilang satu ditembak mati tentara Korea Selatan?! Nih, pake otak dong broh!" kata Baekhyun, akhir-akhirnya malah nunjuk pantatnya. Mungkin otaknya Baekhyun di pantat :o

"Yeol lo tumben bawa mobil? Mobil siapa lo embat?" tanya Chen.

Lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol nyengir lagi/? "Mobilnya Suho hyung,"

"Lo abis dari mana? Kok bawa-bawa gitar?" Sekarang Baekhyun liatin Chanyeol seakan-akan pengen ngulitin Chanyeol saat itu juga/?

"Liatnya biasa keles! Gue abis ngadain street art perfomance sama temen-temen band SMA gue dulu. Puas lo?" kata Chanyeol yang mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan mengerikan Baekhyun/?

"Ha? Street art perfomance? Kurang kerjaan banget lo Yeol. Mendingan tadi lo ikut gue, lumayan buat toa berjalan," kata Baekhyun 10% bertanya dan 90% lagi menghina/?

"Gue lagi menggalang dana bantuan buat Palestina," kata Chanyeol.

Hening selama beberapa detik. Chanyeol cuma angkat bahu, yaudah biarin lah mereka tau. Lagian selama ini bukannya dia sembunyiin semuanya dari member, tapi emang dasar aja member lainnya pada gak nanya. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol lega karena pada akhirnya member udah ada yang tau, walaupun gak semua, tapi seenggaknya yang tau itu Baekhyun sama Chen yang suka nyinyir nyerocos gosip sana-sini/?

Tapi saat Chanyeol mau nyuruh Baekhyun dan Chen masuk ke mobilnya, mobil Suho maksudnya–

"HAH! APA! MAKSUD LO, LO NGAMEN KELILING?!" Baekhyun teriak pake capslock jebol bagaikan orang yang mabok mastin dan keju kraft/?

"Yaelah gak pake toa bocah! Udah sekarang lo pada masuk ke mobil, gue capek nih," kata Chanyeol sambil dorong-dorong Baekhyun yang masih shock sama Chen yang stay calm buat masuk ke mobilnya, mobil Suho maksudnya hehe. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil pun berjalan, jalannya pelan-pelan, kayak ddangkoma Yesung, masuk jalan raya, lampu merah dulu, lama lagi, dan barulah mereka jalan menuju dorm. Ribetnya Chanyeol nyetir mobil/? Namanya juga Chanyeol, bias gue :3

. . . EXOForPalestine . . .

Sekarang semua member udah ngumpul di ruang makan buat makan malem. Iyalah masa buat nonton bebeknya Chen/? Kali ini mereka makan malem lebih awal atas perintah sang presiden EXO yaitu Guardian Angel Suho Kim Junmyeon Ciieenamja PencarieJattieDirriiie Iiank Oenyoecekkaliii. Ini ngapa kayak nama facebook anak alay -_- abaikan abaikan. Yang jelas sekarang semua member udah ngumpul atas perintah Suho untuk membicarakan tentang ide bener Sehun yaitu mengadakan konser amal untuk Palestina.

"Nah...dongsaengdeul, hyungdeul, kita akan membicarakan tentang idenya si Sehun nih," kata Suho membuka pembicaraan, iyalah masa membuka hatimu sih hehew. "Sekarang kan berita Palestina mulai rame lagi nih...Tadi gue searching, ada banyak orang dari negara-negara lain yang nyumbangin bantuan buat Palestina. Nah...tadi Sehun ngusulin buat bikin konser amal. Nanti hasil dari konser itu murni kita sumbangin buat Palestina. Kita bisa ke kedutaan buat serahin uangnya. Gimana pendapat kalian?"

"Mastin...gudd..." kata Baekhyun. Heran nih bocah keracunan mastin berapa botol sih -_-

"Konser amal? Bukannya kita masih ada jadwal TLP ya? Jadwal kita buat ke Indonesia bulan September nanti," kata Chanyeol. Hehe Indonesia numpang dikit yah :3

"Thekarang mathih bulan Juli...Kita mathih punya thatu bulan lagi buat konther amal. Kita gak perlu jauh-jauh ke luar negri, kita bitha konther di Theoul aja. Kan yang penting ikhlath," Sehun ikut nambahin.

"Tapi...Kalau tiba-tiba kita buat project mendadak gini, kita juga harus ngadain konferensi pers Hun! Gue sih setuju buat konser amalnya, tapi ya ribetnya kan konferensi persnya," kata Xiumin.

"Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong tadi lo abis dari mana Yeol? Perasaan akhir-akhir ini lo sering keluar dorm sendiri," tanya Suho.

"Chanyeol lagi menggalang dana buat Palestina loh hyung! Dia ngadain street art perfomance sama temen-temen band SMA-nya dulu!" Baekhyun nyerobot Chanyeol yang udah mangap mau jawab pertanyaan Suho. Chanyeol cuma ngacungin jari tengah ke Baekhyun sayangnya Baekhyun gak nyadar *sabarYeol*

"Ah! Gue tau! Gimana kalo kita ngadain street dance perfomance aja? Gue yakin penghasilan/? kita pasti bakalan banyak dari situ. Kita kan kece-kece," usul Kai. Setengah narsis dunia akherat -_-

"Lo aja sana striptease di lampu merah! Gue gak mau jadi korban sasaeng fans lagi, ntar kayak pernikahan abang gue lagi. Malah kacau jadinya," protes Baekhyun, dia inget acara pernikahan kakaknya yang ancur gara-gara semua member EXO hadir di acara itu. Beneran kenangan terburuk -_-

"Hm...Gue punya ide nih...Dengerin yah," kata Chanyeol, tumben punya ide biasanya kerjaannya cuma nyengir/? "Jadwal TLP kita di Indonesia nanti...gimana kalo diganti jadi konser amal aja? Yang gue tau, Indonesia itu negara penduduk Islam terbesar, dan pastinya EXO fans di sana banyak juga. Jadi gimana? Setuju gak?"

"Wihh tumben otak lo bener Yeol!" kata Baekhyun sambil nepok-nepok kepala Chanyeol, efek overdosis mastin kayaknya -_-

"Otak gue emang bener keles -_-" kata Chanyeol.

"TLP diganti jadi konser amal? Lah terus nasib TLP kita gimana? Nasib EXO fans gimana?" protes Luhan karena dia sayang EXO fans/?

"Yah, atau enggak gak usah diganti. Jadi TLP sekalian konser amal. Gimana?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Whoa! Thehun thetuju hyung! Chanyeol hyung emang pinter! Otte, jadi fikth yah! Kita TLP thambil konther amal!" seru Sehun seneng karena pada akhirnya idenya diturutin sama hyungnya. Biasanya dia didiemin doang. Kasian :p

"Eh Hun, tunggu dulu...Lo gampang banget bilang udah fix aja. Izin ke manager sama CEO-nim gimana? Konferensi pers gimana? Lo tau si Youngmin orangnya ribet," tanya Xiumin.

"Hmm...kalo soal itu, mungkin aku sama Suho hyung bisa ngurusin," kata Dio yang dari tadi cuma anteng dengerin.

"Oke, berarti udah fix nih? TLP sekalian konser amal?" tanya Tao dan semua member pun ngangguk setuju.

"Oh iya, gue rasa kayaknya nama konser kita harus diubah juga deh," usul Suho.

"Ah! Tao punya usul!" seru Tao. Soalnya dari tadi dia diem aja gak tau mau usul apaan.

"Ithh, Tao-ge gak boleh ngusulin nama! Konther amal ini kan yang nguthulin Thehun, berarti Thehun yang haruth ngathih namanya! Yang laen juga gak boleh pokoknya!" seru Sehun ngotot minta dia yang ngasih nama buat konser amal mereka. Maknae dasar -_-

"Hiih, iya deh terserah -_-" kata Tao pasrah.

"Hmmmmm...Thehun punya nama yang baguth nih," kata Sehun. Sekarang dia lagi mikir dan mukanya poker lagi. Aduh unyu banget xD "Namanya...The Lotht Planet EXO World Tour; EXO For Palethtine Thalvation Conthert. Gimana kedengerannya? Baguth kan?"

Hening lagi.

"Hun coba ulang...Hyung gak denger tadi, kamu ngomongnya gak jelas," kata Suho.

"Tau! Kalo ngomong tuh yang jelas coba, jangan kek kumur-kumur!" kata Chen yang lagi-lagi mempertanyakan ketidakjelasan dan kecadelan Sehun dalam berbicara/?

"Thehun tulith di kertath aja deh! Nih yah," Sehun ngambil kertas sama pulpen terus dia nulis sesuatu di sana. Semua hyungnya ngeliatin, kali aja nih anak bakalan ngasih nama yang aneh-aneh. EXO fans juga tau kan? Sehun itu maknae epil :3

"The Lost Planet EXO World Tour; EXO For Palestine Salvation Concert?" kata Suho sambil membaca tulisan Sehun yang berantakan kayak anak TK *ditabokSehun* "Ini terlalu panjang Hun. Terus kenapa harus World Tour?"

"Thehun gak tau. Tiba-tiba World Tour lewat nyingnyingnying di otak Thehun, jadi Thehun tulith deh," jawab Sehun, tangannya terbang-terbang gak jelas di kepalanya. Luhan yang ngeliatnya jadi ilfeel sendiri liat dongsaeng kesayangannya hampir gila operdos kulit manggis sebaskom/?

"Umm, gimana kalo The Lost Planet; EXO For Palestine Humanity Concert aja? Lebih simple kan," usul Luhan.

"Iya Hun, yang simple aja. Gue setuju tuh sama nama usulan Luhan," kata Xiumin. Karena Luhan dan Xiumin kan satu line jadi mereka emang satu sekongkolan/?

"Yahh, XiuHan geng mulai dah," kata Chen.

"Heum, tapi gak apa-apa thih. Yaudah, jadinya nama TLP kita diganti jadi The Lotht Planet; EXO For Palethtine Conthert," kata Sehun. Yaelah Hun, giliran Luhan dibolehin usul plis deh -_- Lagian bingung gue udah tau lidah cadel masih aja seneng ngomong panjang lebar ._.a

"The Lost Planet; EXO For Palestine Humanity Concert, Sehun," Suho pun dengan senang hati dan hati selapang-lapangnya meralat kata-kata Sehun yang masih belepotan.

"Iya, itu makthud Thehun," kata Sehun sambil nyengir kucing. "Hyungdeul makathih yah udah mau nurutin ide Thehun...Themoga rencana kita kali ini thuktheth dan thelalu dithertai kemudahan...Thouka, hyungdeul neomuna joaheee!"

Plis Hun, ngomong lo masih belepotan tapi bahasa jepang sama korea dicampur-campur -_-

Sehun pun meluk hyungdeulnya satu-satu, hadeh tambah absurd aja nih tingkah maknae. Dan hyungdeulnya juga bukannya terharu, tapi malah sesek nafas gara-gara Sehun meluknya gak kira-kira. Apalagi Luhan, dia paling sesek gara-gara Sehun meluk dia hampir dua jam. Terus nambah cipika cipiki lagi. Sekarang Luhan nambah ngenes aja kayak rusa kecil yang lagi sekarat/?

"Huah, huah..." Suho megap-megap abis dipeluk Sehun, secara kan badannya never-grow-taller-anymore daripada Sehun yang hampir tinggi menjulang/? "Yaudah, sekarang kalian tidur. ChanBaek! Jangan main game lagi! Lo juga Kai! Kalo ketauan malem-malem masih di dapur ngorek-ngorek kulkas/? lo tidur di depan dorm sampe pagi! Dah, sana semuanya balik ke kamar masing-masing,"

Member lainnya pun nurut apa kata presiden. Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Chanyeol sama Baekhyun, Kai sama Dio, Xiumin sama Tao, Lay sama Chen, dan terakhir Luhan, Suho sama Sehun. Tapi walaupun udah masuk kamar, kamar ChanBaek masih aja rame. Sepertinya mereka lagi perang-perangan/? Entahlah, gak ada yang tau selain gue si author, heheh. Karena di sini udah malem juga, gue juga pen tidur dan lanjut besok. Paipai, gudnite :3

. . . EXOForPalestine . . .

[skip time, keesokan harinya]

Tepat abis sarapan, Suho dan Dio langsung siap-siap buat berangkat ke gedung SM Ent. Mereka mau meminta restu kepada papski Youngmin/? untuk kesuksesan berlangsungnya konser amal mereka. Sebenernya Suho males ngadepin manager mereka, apalagi CEO-nim baru SM yang super nyebelin. Suho masih inget kasus Kris out dari EXO. Yang sabar ya Ho, itu cuma flashback semata/? Yang terpenting itu EXO masih kompak walaupun OT11. Tapi demi sang official maknae mereka yang tercinta aka Sehun, pada akhirnya Suho pun rela mengorbankan waktu pagi harinya untuk tidur/?

"Wih! Suho hyung sama Dio hyung mau jalan ya? Kai ikut dong!" kata Kai yang tiba-tiba nyerobot masuk ke dalem kamar Suho sama Sehun. Di sana ada Suho, Sehun sama Dio.

"Ithh! Matha lo mau ikut sih Kai! Suho hyung sama Dio hyung mau ke gedung SM kok!" kata Sehun.

"Hah?! Hun lo udah gak cadel lagi yah!" Kai teriak histeris/? sambil nunjuk muka Sehun.

"Hah Sehun udah gak cadel?!" Tiba-tiba ChanBaek ikut nyerobot masuk sambil teriak gak kalah histeris/?

"Eh? Masa sih?" tanya Sehun sambil megang-megang lidahnya/?

"Itu artinya..." kata ChanBaek.

"...tanda kiamat..." desis Kai sok horror.

Tapi, pletak! Tiba-tiba Suho jitak kepalanya Kai gara-gara bilang kalo Sehun sembuh cadel adalah tanda kiamat/? "Heh! Lo bukannya seneng Sehun udah gak cadel! Hyung macem apa lo hah! Emangnya lo mau denger tiap hari adek lo ngomongnya belibet terus!"

"Kita gak bilang ya hyung :3" kata ChanBaek sambil cengengesan. Dan sedetik kemudian, sama kayak datengnya yang tak diundang, perginya pun tak diantar/? Lah jelangkung dong itu mah :3

"YEHET YEHET YEHET! SEHUN UDAH GAK CADEL LAGI! YEHET YEHET!" Sehun pun asik yehet-yehetan.

Suho sweatdrop sama kelakuan semua dongsaengnya yang gak ada benernya. Sehun yehet-yehetan, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar/? satu lagi Kai yang gak mencerminkan seorang hyung yang baik/?

"Yaudah, sekarang mandi lo Hun. Lo belom mandi kan? Hyung berangkat dulu yah," Suho pun pamit dan Sehun pun cium tangan Suho dan Dio. Nyahaha maknae yang baik ^o^

Tak lama kemudian Suho dan Dio pun langsung berangkat ke gedung SM Ent.

Menawhile in ChanBaek's room...

"Baek! Nih yah, absen barang-barang yang kita bawa!" kata Chanyeol.

"Otte siap bos!" kata Baekhyun nyautin.

"Gitar!"

"Ada!"

"Snapback keberuntungan/?"

"Ada!"

"Boneka Pokemon/?"

"Ada!"

Chanyeol berenti sebentar, terus liatin list di tangannya. "Kok lo bawa boneka Pokemon sih? Kita mau street art perfomance Baek, bukan mau drama boneka,"

"Boneka Pokeman-nya dari Taeyeon nunna. Kan lo bawa snapback keberuntungan lo, kalo gitu gue bawa boneka keberuntungan aja," jawab Baekhyun kembali mengingatkan kejonesan Chanyeol.

"Iya deh terserah lo, tau aja gue jones -_-" kata Chanyeol sambil sweatdrop.

"Sabar ya Yeol, suatu saat nanti gue yakin lo pasti bisa pacaran kok sama bias lo sendiri. Kek gue, bisa pacaran sama Taeyeon nunna, bias gue sendiri," kata Baekhyun sambil nepok-nepok muka Chanyeol/?

"Emang bias gue siapa? Sok tau lo," kata Chanyeol.

"Bias lo Dara nunna, 2NE1 kan? Gue bener kan? Lo kan fanboy Dara nunna garis keras," kata Baekhyun girang/?

"Gak mungkin gue pacaran sama Dara nunna. Dia cuma bias gue doang, lagian menurut gue...menurut gue, GD hyung lebih pantes sama Dara nunna daripada gue," kata Chanyeol hampir nangis. Sabar Yeol, biarlah Dara sama GD, masih ada gue *ditendang*

"Yaudah, sabar ya Yeol. Nah itu lo nyadar lo gak pantes sama Dara nunna," kata Baekhyun sambil meluk Chanyeol. Padahal bedanya kek bocah sama tiang listrik :o

"Kampret lo Baek -_- Udahlah, daripada ngomongin kejonesan gue mendingan sekarang kita berangkat aja," kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Sekarang Baekhyun sama Chanyeol udah keluar dorm, dan rencananya mereka pengen numpang mobil sama Kyuhyun. Tuh kan gak modal -_-

[skip time]

"Pokoknya Kyuhyun hyung harus jemput kita lagi jam satu nanti! Kalo gak jemput ntar gue bilangin Leeteuk hyung biar lo digorok!" kata Baekhyun sok ngancem.

"Setan lo pada! Tau gitu tadi gue tinggalin lo bedua di lampu merah!" kata Kyuhyun, dia gak nyadar kali yah siapa yang setan :3 Seketika Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi minggat sama mobilnya. Iyalah masa sama mobil gue sih -_-

Sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol udah stay di taman kota tempat Chanyeol biasa ngumpul sama temen-temen band-nya. Hari ini Baekhyun emang niat ikut Chanyeol sama temen-temennya buat street art perfomance. Berhubung Baekhyun kan punya suara yang bagus, jadi ya ada keuntungannya lah Baekhyun ikut. Gak cuma ikut terus malah nambah repotin :3

Di sana udah ada Moonkyu, Minyoung, Yejin sama Junhyung. Entah kemana Sanghyun, mungkin dia lelah :3 abaikan abaikan. Maksudnya, Sanghyun belom dateng. Sekarang mereka lagi briefing buat perfomance mereka nanti. Chanyeol sama Baekhyun berdoa semoga gak ada sasaeng fans yang melorotin celana mereka nanti/?

"Eh kamu mantannya Chanyeol yah?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Yejin ala cewe genit/?

"Iya. Emang kenapa?" Yejin malah balik nanya.

"Heh Baek, lo udah punya Taeyeon nunna juga. Masih aja deketin cewe laen, lo pen bikin skandal lagi? Yang kemaren aja belom kelar -_-" kata Chanyeol sambil barik baju Baekhyun biar mundur dari Yejin/?

"Yaelah Yeol woles keles! Gak pake narik baju!" Baekhyun berontak dari tangan Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba langsung gigit tangannya Chanyeol. "Setan lo! Lo kira gue cabe-cabean yang demen bikin skandal apa!"

"Heh bocah setan! Ngapain lo gigit tangan gue, lo pen ikutan Aliando jadi vampir apah?!" kata Chanyeol nyolot sambil ngusep-ngusep tangannya yang digigit Baekhyun.

Moonkyu, Junhyung, sama Minyoung cuma liatin dua anak manusia itu berantem rebutan cewe/? Sedangkan Yejin cuma sweatdrop karena direbutin sama dua cowo kece sedunia akherat secara gak jelas dan ilegal/?

"Heh lo tiga anak manusia, yaudah ayo cepetan kita keliling. Ntar kalo udah siang rejekinya dipatok ayam loh/?" kata Moonkyu sambil nyeret Chanyeol, Chanyeol narik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun narik Yejin/? Nah loh nambah absurd aja kan :v Yang laennya cuma ngikutin sambil sweatdrop.

Chanyeol and the genk pun mulai keliling-keliling. Maksudnya bukan keliling muter-muter di tempat, itu mah orang gila namanya -_- Mereka nyanyi berbagai lagu, mulai dari lagu-lagunya Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Katty Perri, Fatin XFactor/? sampe lagu oplosan pun mereka nyanyiin juga. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga cuma cuek pas ada sasaeng fans yang teriak-teriak gaje. Mereka kan cuma mau nikmatin waktu liburan mereka sebelum konser amal mereka mendatang. Lagian, hidup itu emang buat dinikmatin kan? Itu sih kata gue dong :v

"...inilah akhirnya, harus kuakhiri...sebelum cintamu semakin dalam...maafkan diriku, memilih setia...walaupun kutahu, cintamu...lebih besar da~rinya~..." Baekhyun nyanyi serius sambil Chanyeol maen gitar. Penonton yang emang rata-rata fans (atau mungkin sasaeng fans juga) malah jerit-jerit gak jelas. Lu pada juga gak usah ikutan teriak bayanginnya keles -_-

Minyoung sama Junhyung yang tugasnya mungutin duit/? hasil pertunjukan mereka dari penonton pun mulai keliling. "Makasih...Iya makasih...makasih..." kata Junhyung sambil serius mungutin duit/?

"...wajar bila saat ini...ku iri pada kalian...yang hidup bahagia berkat suasana indah dalam rumah...hal yang selalu aku bandingkan dengan...hidupku yang kelam...tiada harga diri untuk hidupku terus bertahan..." Sekarang Chanyeol nyanyi sendiri sambil maen gitar. Udah weh kalian gak usah pada mimisan, gue tau kok bebeb honey gue kece go internasional :p *disatePyromaniacs*

Dan sekarang Yejin sama Minyoung yang giliran mungutin duit/?

"Fuih, gue capek banget yes..." kata Chanyeol sambil duduk di pinggir jalan.

"Eh, nama lo Baekhyun kan?" tanya Minyoung. Niat kenalan maksudnya. Kali aja ntar putus dari Taeyeon berpaling ke dia kan -_-

"Emang kenapa?" Baekhyun malah nanya balik.

"Nih, lo kan anak baru jadi lo yang nyetorin ke kedutaan. Lo bisa kasihin ke panitia penerimaan dana bantuan untuk Palestina," kata Minyoung sambil nyerahin duit ke Baekhyun.

"Heum, iya deh ntar gue setorin," kata Baekhyun sambil ngitung-ngitung duit. "Yeol ntar temenin gue yah,"

"Temenin kemana? Kita kan numpang sama Kyuhyun hyung -_-" kata Chanyeol.

"Oh iya! Kita numpang sama Kyuhyun hyung! Sekarang kan udah jam setengah dua! Kyuhyun hyung jemput jam satu bego! Ayo cepetan!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba inget janji Kyuhyun dan langsung ngibrit sambil nyeret Chanyeol/? Kejem amet lo Baek -_-

"TUH KAN! KYUHYUN HYUNG UDAH GAK ADA! HUWEEEH!" Baekhyun menjerit indah/? pas tau kalo Kyuhyun emang gak ada di tempat mereka nunggu.

Chanyeol pun kelabakan. Kan takutnya ntar dia dikira abis hamilin si Baekhyun, atau mau nyulik si Baekhyun, atau yang lebih parah lagi pen dibawa kawin lari/? Sekarang Baekhyun malah nangis kejer kek anak bocah yang minta dibeliin eyeliner rasa stoberi/? Emang anak kecil ada yang pake eyeliner yah? Lagian gue baru tau kalo ada eyeliner rasa stroberi :o

"HEH! Udah jangan nangis! Malu-maluin tau gak!" kata Chanyeol sambil nepok-nepok pantat Baekhyun biar gak nangis lagi. Kek bocah beneran kan jadinya si Baek -_-

"Huweeeh! Terus ntar kita pulangnya gimana Yeoool! Gue gak mau jalan kaki!" jeritan indah Baekhyun pun terdengar kembali.

"Lo mau pulang apa nginep di sini?! Lo mau dikejar-kejar sasaeng fans?! Enggak kan! Ayo cepetan pulang!" kata Chanyeol sambil narik Baekhyun.

"Yaudah! Kalo gitu lo harus gendong gue sampe dorm!" kata Baekhyun.

"Ebuset gila! Lo gak nyadar apa badan lo itu berat kek kulit manggis sepuluh karung?!" kata Chanyeol nyolot, sekalian ngehina juga sih :3

"Yaudah kalo gitu gue gak mau pulang!" kata Baekhyun sambil nangis lagi. Sekarang dia nangisnya sambil duduk sambil nendang-nendang kaki kek bocah ngambek gitu lah. Lo bayangin aja sendiri.

"Ck! Yaudah nih cepetan," kata Chanyeol sambil jongkok. Bukan Jungkook broh :3 Itu mah bias gue dunds :v

Baekhyun pun berenti nangis dan langsung naik ke punggung Chanyeol. "Cepetan jalan! Kalo sampenya sore lo gak boleh tidur di kamar!"

"Iya dah serah lo," kata Chanyeol pasrah. Inget broh, dia bawa gitar juga. Trus gimana tuh nasib gitar? Ya gue juga gak tau lah -_- Ini imajiner doang cuy, namanya juga ff.

Chanyeol pun berjalan melewati teriknya siang hari (et bahasanya) Baekhyun diem aja sambil megangin boneka Pokemon kesayangannya, iyalah dari Taeyeon gitu. Sabar ya Yeol, bulan puasa nih. Eh, emang lo puasa ya? Mana gue tau -_- Udahlah abaikan gue yang terlalu absurd karena dibutakan oleh cintanya Chanyeol *dimutilasi*

"Yeol, lo marah sama gue yah?" tanya Baekhyun. Soalnya dari tadi Chanyeol diem aja sih.

"Enggak," jawab Chanyeol. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Jelas nusuk banget maksudnya -_-

"Terus?"

"Kalo terus nabrak bego -_-"

"Hahahahaha tapi lo gak marah sama gue kan?"

"Kalo lo gak berat, gue gak marah. Masalahnya lo berat banget, Baek -_-"

"Jadi artinya lo marah banget sama gue, gitu?"

"Iya,"

"Terus kenapa lo tetep mau gendong gue? Udah tau gue berat banget, kata lo,"

"Terus, kalo gue gak gendong lo apa lo mau tetep pulang? Gue yakin enggak. Lagian ntar kalo lo gak pulang, gue tidurnya sendirian dong di kamar? Lo tau gue takut sama setan, apa lagi setan kayang,"

"Ahelah, masih bisa aja lo ngelawak...Hmm, kalo gitu...Makasih Yeol,"

"Iya sama-sama,"

"Nah, gitu dong. Baru temen gue,"

"Ck, gak usah nepok kepala keles! Mendingan lo diem, dari tadi lo ngomong mulu capek gue dengernya. Polusi nih kena kuping gue,"

"Iya dah, gue diem. Puas lo?"

"Enggak :3"

Nyeeeeh akhirnya ChanBaek moment kan jadinya :3 (y)

. . . EXOForPalestine . . .

[skip time egen :3 beberapa hari kemudian]

Sekarang EXO lagi di perjalanan menuju tempat TLP sekaligus konser amal mereka di Indonesia, tepatnya di Gelora Bung Karno Jakarta. Ternyata bener apa kata Chanyeol, di Indonesia itu banyak muslimnya. Sepanjang jalan ke GBK, mereka liat ada banyak perempuan yang pake hijab. Im proud to be a moslem broh! :D Bahkan kata Dio, perempuan yang pake hijab itu unik. Berarti gue juga unik dong? Tapi keknya lebih pantes hyper daripada unik :3 Eh ini kenapa malah curhat gini sih :/

"Hyung, jadi CEO-nim Youngmin beneran kasih izin ke kita buat ngadain konser amal di Indonesia?" tanya Sehun, sekarang gak cadel lagi karena cadelnya udah sembuh/?

"Hmm...Soal itu...Gimana yah," kata Suho sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Terus akhirnya dia ngelirik Dio. Dio cuma angkat bahu. "Sebenernya sih...CEO-nim gak kasih izin ke kita,"

"HAH APA?!" Semua member pun teriak pas di kuping Suho.

"Kampret lo pada! Kalo gue budek gimana hah!" kata Suho sambil ngucek kuping.

"J-Jadi...Konser amal kita di Indonesia ilegal hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. Sekarang dia udah gemeteran sambil gigitin kuping boneka Pokemon pemberian Taeyeon. Ini kenapa selalu kuping yang jadi korban sih :/

"Terus yang ngasih sponsor siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Yaelah Han, Suho itu kan holang kaya. Ya duitnya banyak lah, gimana sih," jawab Xiumin.

"Eh tunggu dulu, tadi hyung bilang CEO-nim gak ngasih kita izin. Terus...kok kita tetep bisa ngadain konser gini? Sponsornya juga dari mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Hm, ceritanya panjang..." kata Suho. Dan Suho pun mulai cerita...

[flashback]

"Jadi...ada maksud apa kalian berdua dateng ke sini?"

Suho sama Dio senggol-senggolan sambil bisik-bisik. Kata Suho "udah lu aja sana yang bilang," terus Dio bales "ahelah, leadernya kan elu! gue kan cuma temenin lo doang!" Mereka mulai injek-injekan kaki, cubit-cubitan, tendang-tendangan, yang penting mereka gak cabe-cabean ngahahaha :3

"Heum, begini CEO-nim..." kata Suho.

"Begini gimana? Begitu gimana? Begini, begitu, begini, begitu, tu, tu, tu," kata Youngmin si CEO.

"Yaelah gue belom selese ngomong bangke -_-"

"Yaudah, sok atuh dilanjutin," kata Youngmin lagi, sekarang sok kayak emak-emak kecentilan/?

"Kemarin kita abis diskusi sama semua member soal TLP selanjutnya di Indonesia. Dan berhubung sekarang berita tentang Palestina lagi marak...jadi kami berniat buat ngadain konser amal sekaligus TLP selanjutnya. Kebetulan TLP selanjutnya di Indonesia, dan Indonesia negara yang banyak muslimnya... Jadi...intinya, kami member EXO berniat buat ngadain konser amal di Indonesia sekaligus TLP, dan nanti semua hasil penjualan tiketnya kita serahin buat bantu korban perang Palestina," jelas Suho panjang kali lebar sama dengan pendek/? "Jadi, CEO-nim...gimana? Di sini kita minta izin atas diadakannya konser amal,"

"Maksud kalian, kalian mau ngadain TLP sekaligus konser amal? Gitu?" tanya Youngmin sambil muter-muter kursinya sok bossy gitu dah. Padahal gue yakin dia itu jiwa hello kitty banget/?

"Iya. Betul sekali, CEO-nim," jawab Suho.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian tidak bisa mengadakan TLP sekaligus konser amal," jawab Youngmin. Singkat, padat, dan sayangnya gak membantu.

"K-Kenapa? K-Kenapa memangnya, CEO-nim?" tanya Dio yang tadinya cuma diem. Wehh katanya dia gak mau ngomong akhir-akhirnya juga ngomong. Dramatis pula -_-

"Ohemji, hellow! Konser amal? Buat Palestina?" tanya Youngmin ala anak alay. "Lo semua pikir agensi ini tempat penampungan dana bantuan korban perang? Jadi kalian bisa seenaknya aja ngumpulin duit terus disumbangin ke sana? Helloow! Berapa orang yang kerja di gedung ini? Sebulan dua juta aja pada kagak cukup, ini lagi lo pen ngadain konser amal dan semua duitnya diserahin! Perang sama Korea Utara aja belom kelar ini lagi ngurusin perang dimana tau!"

"T-Tapi...saya rasa itu bukan hal yang buruk, CEO-nim..." kata Dio.

"Bukan hal yang buruk? Jadi kalo semua orang yang kerja di gedung ini gak digaji setahun, itu bukan hal yang buruk?" kata Youngmin. Wehh sengaja gue bikin si Youngmin nyebelin gegara gue MinTers...Youngmin Haters \\(;o;)/ no fanwar nyeoh (y)

Braakk!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kebuka sendiri. Horror banget yah, tapi yang buka pintunya bukan setan. Yang buka pintunya itu lebih horror dari setan manapun, maskotnya mastin sama keju kraft, orang yang ngaku kembarannya Suzy MissA, orang paling terkenal segedung SM Ent, dan yang terpenting, dia orang yang paling dikangenin buat comeback ke SM. Dialah...*soungfx:jrengjrengjreng*

"Om Sooman! Tolongin kita!" jerit Suho dan Dio menyayat hati/?

Yap betul sekali orang itu adalah Sooman. Gue bener kan? Dia lebih horror dari setan manapun, maskotnya mastin sama keju kraft, orang paling terkenal segedung SM Ent, dan dia orang yang paling dikangenin buat comeback ke SM Ent. Apa?! Lo pada gak kangen sama Sooman?! Yaudah, itu tandanya lo pengen pemerintahan SM dipimpin sama Youngmin :p Eh tapi kalo kembarannya Suzy kayaknya itu hoax deh :/

"Heh lo kenapa gak bolehin anak-anak didik gue ngadain konser amal?!" kata Sooman sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Youngmin pake jari tengah.

"Lo siapa? Mau nyari sumbangan juga? Orang tua keriput, bau tanah, udah pen mati," kata Youngmin langsung jlebnyess.

"Daripada lo mafia, suka budakin anak-anak didik gue," kata Sooman gak kalah jlebnyess/? "Udah yah, kalian gue bolehin kok ngadain konser amal. Tenang aja, ntar gue yang ngasih sponsor," kata Sooman lagi.

Youngmin pun seketika marah. Dan seketika itu pula, terjadilah pertarungan antara Mak Lampir Tinur Tinular alias Youngmin dan Si Manis Jembatan Koret alias Sooman/? Mereka pun mulai jambak-jambakan, injek-injekan, pelorot-pelorotan celana, gunting batu kertas, sampe ampar ampar pisang pun diladenin. Sedangkan dua makhluk tak berdosa yaitu Suho dan Dio, mereka cuma duduk sambil liatin pertempuran antara dua makhluk astral tersebut/?

"Heh! Kita harus bantuin om Sooman!" kata Suho. Jiwa leadernya bangkit/?

Suho dan Dio pun membantu Sooman melawan Youngmin. Saat Youngmin lengah, Sooman pun langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu kentut sakti/? Seketika Sooman pun kentut di muka Youngmin dan pssssssst masih bau bangke dan asem cina busuk, Youngmin pun pingsan dengan keadaan nggak elit sama sekali. Abis itu mereka pun ngiket Youngmin pake tali kolornya Suho/?

"Suho! Tenggelemin dia di sungai Han!" kata Sooman.

"Oke bos!"

Suho pun melempar Youngmin ke sungai Han dan byurrrr Youngmin langsung hanyut entah kemana. Gue sama semua member EXO cuma lambai-lambai sapu tangan buat ngucapin selamat tinggal Youngmin :p

[flashback off]

"Whoaaa! Daebak hyung! Daebak sangat!" kata Sehun sambil tepok tangan.

"Jadi yang ngasih sponsor buat kita itu om Sooman? Yang ngakunya kembaran Suzy MissA, adeknya Hyorin Sistar, sama sepupunya Krystal F(x) itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya bener hyung. Tapi kalo soal Suzy, Hyorin, sama Krystal itu gak bener -_-" kata Dio mengoreksi Luhan soal ketidakbeneran fakta tentang Sooman/?

"Terus CEO-nim Youngmin gimana?! Hyung lo bisa dituntut tau gak!" Lay teriak histeris sambil guncangin bahunya Suho.

"Eh! Gak apa-apa keles, kan enak kalo dia gak jadi CEO lagi! Lagian juga paling dia nyasarnya ke jamban di daerah pelosok, sungai Han kan muaranya di kampung pelosok/?" kata Baekhyun.

"Iya dah, yang rumahnya di pelosok tau aja," kata Chanyeol 100% ngehina. Nyah nasib lo emang tinggal di pelosok Baek :p

"Kampret lo Yeol -_- gak usah tidur sekamar sama gue lagi lo," kata Baekhyun.

"Yaudah siapa yang pen tidur sama lo, lo kan tidurnya kayak kambing pen beranak. Kagak bisa diem. Ntar gue digrepe-grepe lagi. Hiiiy," kata Chanyeol sambil nutupin badannya kek cewe yang ilang virgin/?

"Lo gak pernah ngaca yah? Lo itu tidurnya muter tau, pas baru tidur di tengah kasur bangun-bangun di depan dorm kek setan kayang," kata Baekhyun sambil melet-melet.

"Gak usah setan kayang juga kali -_-" kata Chanyeol.

"Lo aneh, takut sama setan kayang padahal lo sendiri kek setan kayang tidurnya -_-" kata Baekhyun.

"Heh kok lo malah berantem rebutan setan kayang?! Udah lo bedua diem!" kata Suho.

"Nyahh! Yang penting sekarang kita udah boleh konser amal! Sehun seneeeeeeng banget! Hyungdeul saranghe saranghe!" kata Sehun sambil meluk hyungdeulnya satu persatu, dan lagi-lagi Luhan jadi rusa kecil yang sekarat/?

[ stage]

EXO baru selesai perfomance Overdose mereka. Abis itu waktunya solo perfomance, mulai dari Baekhyun yang nyanyi Aku Memilih Setia, Chen nyanyi oplosan/? Luhan nyanyi soundtrack CHSI/? Chanyeol beatbox sambil Sehun dance, sampe Kai striptease pun ada/?

Dan sekarang pun acara puncak, yaitu konser amal buat Palestina. Masing-masing member megang dua bendera, yang satu bendera Palestina yang satu lagi bendera yang lambangnya EXO backgroundnya merah putih :D whoaaah coba kalo beneran mungkin gue udah jingkrak-jingkrakan guling-guling bareng Jungkook sama Taemin/?

"Malam Indonesia! We are EXO, we are ONE!" seru semua member.

"Sepertinya di sini kita gak perlu kenalan, karena kalian kan pasti udah kenal sama kita yang kece ini...EXO fans mana suaranyaa!" Sehun gak biasanya semangat ngomong kalo lagi TLP. Biasanya kan jaga imej cool gimana gitu :3

"Yah, kalian pasti kaget dan gak nyangka tentang konser kita kali ini. Sekarang kita di sini gak cuma TLP doang, tapi kita juga konser amal untuk Palestina," lanjut Baekhyun.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Penonton pun histeris seketika. Soalnya mereka kan sebelumnya gak tau kalo EXO bakalan bikin konser amal, buat Palestina lagi. Termasuk gue juga kagak tau :3 Kalo gue tau, gak seru lagi dong :v

"Kekejaman Israel di Palestina sudah merajarela dimana-mana. Karena EXO adalah boyband paling kaya, baik hati, dan tidak sombong sedunia akherat/? apalagi leadernya/? maka kalian para fans, dengan ini kami mengadakan aksi kemanusiaan yaitu konser amal bersamaan dengan berlangsungnya TLP. Semua hasil dari penjualan tiket akan kami sumbangkan untuk Palestina. Jadi yah ada hasilnya lah kalian para EXO fans udah pada dateng ke sini, selain liat perform orang-orang kece dari EXO Planet ini tentunya..." jelas Suho panjang lebar. Ebuseet ini sambutan apa sambutan, banyak banget unsur nyombongnye :/ Wehh dasar holang kaya -_-

"YAK! BETUL SEKALI! Selanjutnya, mari kita berdoa sesuai kepercayaan masing-masing demi kedamaian untuk Palestina..." kata Luhan.

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Para member EXO maupun penonton nunduk buat berdoa, yang tentunya sesuai kepercayaan masing-masing. Malahan ada beberapa penonton yang sampe nangis. Entah nangis karena terharu sama EXO yang udah rela ngadain konser amal, nangis gara-gara gak bisa liat bias dari deket, atau gak sengaja nangis gara-gara kelilipan kulit manggis/? Semuanya ikut berdoa, kira-kira ini nih doa para member EXO buat Palestina...

"Semoga abis ngadain konser amal ini, EXO tambah berjaya dan gue tambah kaya," –Suho.

"Semoga Palestina cepet merdeka dan semua korban perangnya yang meninggal masuk surga," –Luhan.

"Sehun berharap semua uang hasil penjualan tiket udah disumbangin buat Palestina. Semoga gak ada yang nilep, amiiin," –Sehun.

"Semoga bebek-bebek gue yang jauh di Korea nonton gue," –Chen.

"Semoga pahala gue nambah karena ikut konser amal ini," –Baekhyun.

"Udah disebutin semuanya noh -_- *nunjukatas*" –Chanyeol.

"Berdoa selesai," kata Luhan. Kan dia yang mengawali maka dia juga yang harus mengakhiri/?

Sekarang waktunya Baekhyun duet sama Dio nyanyi lagu Gaza Tonight diiringi akustik sama Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol :3 Gue tau kok yang namanya Chanyeol itu emang bebeb honey gue yang paling keceh, jadi selalu muncul di setiap scene ff gue *abaikan*

"...blinding, flash of a bright light...lit up the sky over, gaza tonight..." –Baekhyun.

"...people running to cover...not knowing wether they dead or alive..." –Dio.

"...they came with their tanks and their planes..." –Dio.

"...raveging fire and the flames..." –Baekhyun.

"...and nothing remains..." –Dio.

"...just a voice calling out throught the smoke haze..." –Baekhyun.

Dan mereka pun nyanyi bareng di part reffnya. "We will not go down...in the night, without a fight...you can burn up our mosque and homes, and our school...but our spirit, will never die...we will not go down, gaza tonight..."

Yah, jadi begitulah akhir dari konser The Lost Planet; EXO For Palestine Humanity Concert. Konser amal owner dari team halyu star paling terkenal sedunia! Diiringi oleh airmata penuh haru dan diakhiri dengan doa dari para EXO fans, yang bangga karena idola mereka begitu peduli sama keadaan dunia, bahkan Palestina sekalipun. Semoga jadi kenyataan! Lo EXO fans? Amin dong :3

. . . EXOForPalestine . . .

[meanwhile in China]

Kalo di China, pasti bisa nebak kan siapa? Betul sangat, dialah Kris. Kris baru selesai syuting film barunya yaitu Somewhere Only We Know *iyatau* Sekarang dia lagi kangen banget sama temen-temen satu teamnya dulu, siapa lagi kalo bukan member EXO. Kris kangen sama Tao yang sering nangis malem-malem kalo gak bisa tidur, kangen sama Chanyeol yang suka ketawain dia kalo udah bersikap cool, kangen sama Suho yang dulu sering sharing bareng soal masalah sesama leader, kangen sama Luhan sama Xiumin yang suka ngasih nasehat sebagai hyungdeul tertua, yah pokoknya Kris kangen semuanya. Woi lo pada jangan nangis dong :'v Gue juga kangen Kris tau :3 *ngusepairmata* *ngusepingus*

Kris udah denger duluan tentang EXO yang mau ngadain konser amal buat Palestina sekaligus TLP di Indonesia. Dari mana dia tau? Ini rahasia kita berdua loh *korbaniklan* hahaha abaikan. Kris tau dari managernya yang baru di China, katanya EXO mau ngadain konser amal. Katanya juga sih banyak yang menentang, tapi Sooman datang dan membawa kesempatan kepada EXO dan kembali membela EXO *eaaaa* Kris pun ikut seneng sekaligus terharu karena ternyata temen-temen seperjuangannya dulu gak berubah. Iya, gak berubah karena masih sama-sama peduli :) (y)

Sekarang Kris lagi nonton TLP live dari Indonesia di TV studionya.

"Gue kangen sama kalian..." kata Kris pelan.

Tiba-tiba, hapenya bunyi dan ternyata itu dari managernya. Managernya ngirim email soal jadwal Kris buat besok, besoknya lagi, dan besoknya lagi. Hadeh, Kris tambah pusing aja. Sebenernya dia juga pengen main film, tapi dia juga pengen EXO kek dulu lagi. OT12 bukan OT11. Kalo inget member EXO, Kris bukannya semangat tapi malah down lagi. Yah payah lo Kris -_- Tapi yah gimana lagi, semua member EXO itu emang pantes dikangenin/?

"...syuting di tempat biasa...pemotretan di studio lagi...huh," kata Kris pas baca jadwal hariannya yang rata-rata sama. Terus dia lempar hapenya ke meja. "Bosen gue. Gue pen kabur,"

Dan tiba-tiba ada ide yang lewat di otak pinternya/?

"Waktu gue keluar dari EXO, ada banyak yang bilang kalo apa yang menurut gue baik harus gue jalanin. Jadi...hmm...menurut gue, ini yang terbaik kok," kata Kris. Gak lama kemudian Kris pamit pulang sama semua staff syuting dan langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Sebelomnya dia udah mesen tiket buat ke Korea, dan pas sampe di apartemennya Kris langsung masuk-masukin bajunya ke koper.

"Eh tunggu! Kalo ntar ketauan sama manager gimana yah? Masa gue gak punya alesan?" Kris pun kembali mikir. Dia udah muter-muterin otaknya sampe jungkir balik/? dan tiba-tiba dia inget tentang konser amal EXO yang tadi dia tonton di studio.

"Kalo EXO bisa ngadain Humanity Concert, kenapa gue gak bisa ngerjain aksi kemanusiaan buat Palestina juga? Hmm..."

Saat itu juga, Kris pun langsung berangkat ke airport tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tau kecuali gue :p

. . . EXOForPalestine . . .

"Hyung, berita ini beneran? Bukan hoax? Sehun gak percaya," kata Sehun sambil nunjukin hape ke Suho. Tepat di depan muka Suho/?

"Hah. Hyung juga gak tau Hun. Yang jelas semua EXO fans sedunia pasti kaget denger berita ini," kata Suho.

Tiba-tiba Kai sama Baekhyun pun dateng. "Suho hyung! Pesawat Kris hyung udah take off!"

Semua member pun bersiap-siap. Siap-siap apa coba? Yang jelas bukan siap-siap yadongin lu pada -_- Suho sama Sehun buru-buru benerin topi sama jaket mereka, Lay siap-siap celana/? Baekhyun siap-siapboneka Pokemon, Chanyeol benerin snapback, heran gue Chanyeol seneng banget pake snapback -_-

"HUWAAAA! KRIS HYUUUUUNG!"

Semua member kecuali Luhan sama Xiumin langsung lari ke sosok tinggi melebihi tiang listrik/? yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Tapi Kris kan emang tiang listriknya EXO :3 Dan di Incheon airport pun terjadilah aksi peluk-pelukan massal/? yang pelaku utamanya adalah alien ganteng dari EXO Planet. Nyah :3 Luhan sama Xiumin cuma liatin aja sambil senyum-senyum, seneng karena temen satu line mereka udah comeback.

"Gege! Tao kangen banget sama Kris-ge!" kata Tao sambil berlinangan airmata/?

"Kris hyung! Kok lo balik ke Korea sih! Terus gimana sama film owner lo?" tanya Suho.

"Whoaaa! Hyung, lo kangen sama gue yah? Lo kangen sama kkaebsong gue? Nyahahahaha!/?" Baekhyun malah ketawa-ketawa gak jelas -_-

"Kris hyung! Sehunnie udah gak cadel lagi tau! :D" kata Sehun girang. Namanya maknae, kalo ketemu hyungnya yang udah gak ketemu lama pasti manjanya kumat -_-

Kris pun cuma senyum miring liat semua dongsaengnya yang ternyata kangen sama dia. Mereka aja kangen apalagi gue :'( Semuanya masih meluk Kris, bahkan Xiumin sama Luhan yang tadinya cuma senyum dan liatin dari jauh pun akhirnya ikutan peluk-pelukan. EXO fans sedunia pasti terharu, liat 12 orang cowo kece dari EXO Planet pelukan dalam suasana mengharu biru/?

"Hmm, hahaha...Gue juga kangen sama kalian semua, dongsaengdeul, hyungdeul," kata Kris sambil bales peluk satu-satu hyung sama dongsaengnya.

"Huh, untung aja Kris hyung gak lupa bahasa Korea. Kalo lupa, bisa-bisa Sehun yang harus repot jadi tranlatornya Kris hyung," kata Sehun sambil gembungin pipinya. Nih maknae jadi tambah imut berjuta-juta kali lipat/?

"Enggak lah Hun, gak mungkin hyung lupa bahasa Korea," kata Kris sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut Sehun.

"Yaelah, baru sembuh cadel aja bangga lo Hun -_-" kata Tao karena cemburu gege kesayangannya udah direbut sama Sehun/?

"Biarin weeeekks :p" kata Sehun sambil meletin lidah. Maknae dasar -_-

"Aduh, kalian jangan berantem di sini dong! Gimana kalo kalian semua nganterin gue ke apartemen? Nanti abis itu kita ke restoran buat makan siang," kata Kris melerai pertengkaran antara dua maknae/?

"Apa? Apartemen?" kata Suho. "Ngapain lo hyung ke apartemen? Lo lupa sama dorm EXO?"

"Dorm?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Iya lah! Gue yakin berita tentang Wu Yifan yang mau comeback ke EXO dan rela cancel semua jadwal syuting filmnya itu bukan berita hoax," jawab Suho. "Jadi, kenapa hyung gak pulang ke rumah sendiri? Dorm itu rumah lo juga hyung, dan lo bisa pulang kapan aja lo mau. Kita tetep nerima lo sebagai hyung galaxy kita yang paling freak kok!"

"J-Jinjja...?" Sekarang Kris pun mulai menitikan airmata *eaaa* Kris pun meluk Suho sambil nangis kejer. Huweeh gue juga ikutan kejer dong :p "Hiks...Suho maapin gue yah...gue bukan hyung yang baik buat kalian semua...gue bukan leader yang baik buat EXO-M dan EXO... hiks...kalo seandainya kalian tau, selama ini gue kangen banget sama kalian...Hiks..."

Suho tenggelem sama badan Kris yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi dari dia :3 Maap bang gue emang niat ngehina :p "Yaudah, asalkan sekarang lo mau nepatin janji lo buat jadi hyung yang baik sekaligus leader yang bertanggung jawab buat EXO. Lo pasti mau nepatin janji lo kan hyung?"

"Of course!" kata Kris, logat kanadanya kumat lagi bikin Suho hampir tepar gegara kagak ngerti -_-

"Yaudah! Sekarang ayo kita balik ke dorm! Dio hung udah masak banyak buat nyambut Kris hyung! Ayo cepetan kita pulaaang! Gue udah laperrr!" kata Kai sambil narik-narik tangan Kris sama Suho.

Akhirnya pun 12 cowo planet yang kece itu pun pulang ke dorm. Sepanjang perjalanan di dalem van, mereka terus becanda sampe-sampe van mereka dikira pasar berjalan/? Chanyeol sibuk beatboxing, Tao sibuk selca sama Kris, Lay sama Chen tidur, Xiumin sama Luhan kembali rebutan popcorn/? dan Baekhyun kembali nyanyi lagunya Fatin 'aku memilih setia'. Itu lagu favoritnya Baekhyun dari Indonesia, dan rencananya dia mau remake lagu itu pake bahasa Korea/?

Suho yang duduk di depan di sebelah manager mereka yang jadi sopir cuma senyum liat delapan adeknya dan tiga hyungnya yang udah kembali kayak biasanya. Kembali gokil dan kocak, apalagi ChanBaek yang kembali jadi troublemaker. Dan pastinya gue sebagai EXO fans juga ikut seneng sekaligus terhura karena EXO udah OT12 lagi! Walaupun ini ff tapi seenggaknya harapan gue buat Kris comeback gak pernah putus :') Eh curhat lagi :3

"Oh iya, hyungdeul sama dongsaengdeul semua, dengerin gue. Gue ada kabar gembira buat kalian," kata Kris.

"Kabar gembira apaan? Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya? Basi itu mah -_-" kata Luhan. Sekarang dia udah selese rebutan popcorn sama Xiumin dan lagi-lagi Xiumin nangis/?

"Enggak, bukan. Lo kira gue anaknya Sooman apah -_-" kata Kris.

"Terus apaan hyung? Lo hamilin burung onta?" tanya Sehun.

"Kampret -_-"

"Terus apaan dong?" tanya Xiumin yang udah selese nangis.

"Iya, gue penasaran nih. Ini rahasia kita berduabelas loh..." kata Suho sok korban iklan/?

Kris pun ngambil mic dan mulai berdehem pelan sampe berdehem kek orang asma keabisan obat/? "Jadi begini...Sebenernya, kedatangan gue ke Korea bukan cuma mau comeback ke EXO. Kemaren gue liat, kalian abis TLP sekaligus konser amal buat Palestina kan? Gue gak mau kalah sama kalian...Karena itu, gue juga mau ngerjain aksi kemanusiaan ke kalian,"

"Aksi kemanusiaan? Aksi kemanusiaan apaan tuh hyung?" tanya Suho kepo.

"Jangan lupa nanti malem kalian siapin baju-baju kalian teru masukin ke dalem koper, dan besok kalian ikut gue ke kedutaan...Kita bakalan daftar buat jadi relawan ke Jalur Gaza. Kalian gak bisa nolak, atau gue bakalan balik lagi ke China..."

. . . EXOForPalestine . . .

Byuuurrrr!

"Huwaaahh huwaaaah! Tolongin gue! Kris hyung nyeburin gue ke kolem ikan piranha! Tolong! Tolong!"

Suho kelabakan sambil ngusep mukanya yang basah sama air yang entah dateng dari mana. Matanya belom kebuka, tapi Kai sama Sehun udah nguquq guling-gulingan. Emang muat di dalem van guling-gulingan? Entahlah -_- Kai megang botol yang isinya air minum –Oh, jadi dia toh yang iseng.

"Suho! Kenapa lo tidur! Lo gak denger penjelasan gue tadi?!" Kris teriak marah ke Suho.

"Penjelasan? Penjelasan...apaan? Lo pen nikah hyung?" tanya Suho masih linglung. Nyawanya belom ngumpul semua :v

"Makanya lo jangan tidur! Heran gue, lo belom punya cewe tapi udah seneng tidur aja!" kata Luhan. Apa hubungannya coba, aneh banget si Luhan -_-

"Yaudah! Biasa aja keles! Gak usah pake ujan! Muka gue basah nih kena ludah lo!" Suho pun marah-marah sama Luhan. "Lagian emang penjelasan apaan sih hyung?"

Kris pun menghela nafas. "Suho, nanti malem lo harus beresin baju-baju lo terus masukin ke dalem koper, dan lo harus ikut gue ke kedutaan sama member lainnya...Kita bakalan–"

"Hah? Kita mau ngapain ke kedutaan?" Suho langsung nyerobot omongan Kris. Dia berasa de javu sekarang. Kayaknya dia pernah denger Kris ngomong kayak gitu, tapi dia gak tau kapan.

"Kita mau daftar buat jadi relawan di Jalur Gaza. Dan lo harus mau atau gue balik lagi ke China,"

Suho mangap lebar, gak pecaya sama apa yang dia denger. Dan sedetik kemudian, bruuk! Suho pingsan.

[EXOForPalestine/END/?]

salam save gaza!

gue tau endingnya gaje, tapi gue udah berusaha gak gaje loh. dengan bantuan Jungkook dan Taemin aka pembantu gue *ditendang* akhirnya pun gue berhasil selesein ff ini. Yeah! akhirnya seleseeeee! sekarang konsentrasi sama ff Winter yang entah kapan selesenya -_- adakah yang kangen ff Winter? otak gue mentok soalnya, yang mau kasih referensi/saran cerita inbox aja ke gue :3

susahnya bikin ff crossover alurnya alternative universe itu nyari infonya. jadi gue harus bolak-balik tukang pulsa-warnet-rumah demi nyari informasi itu di internet. padahal gue baru masuk sekolah dan yang namanya sekolah di MAN itu gak gampang kek di sekolah negri lainnya :( gue nyampe ngaret hampir seminggu kan? tapi demi sebuah harapan buat EXO, jadi yah apa boleh buat lah :3 gue EXO fans dan sayang sama EXO :3 yang gak kena tag, beribu maap buat kalian :) karena gue manusia dan bukan Winter/? jadi yah tangan gue juga pegel ngetag orang segitu banyaknya keles:3

dan ngomong-ngomong...kalo kalian muslim, minta hastag #ProudToBeMoslem yah! kalo non muslim, kasih hastag #SaveGaza aja :3 terserah sih, mau dua-duanya atau salah satu juga no prob. oh satu lagi, kalian pasti EXO fans kan? sekalian sama hastag #ProudToBeEXOFans juga yah :3 khamsamnida minna! EXO love ya :3

sign, Byeororo kyeopta :3


End file.
